


We Found Love in Paradise

by ashwritesfantasies, blindedstarlight



Series: First Times [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Office Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Vacation, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Window Sex, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesfantasies/pseuds/ashwritesfantasies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You have a crush on Gladiolus Amictia, and you want to confess to him on a vacation you're planning to take all the boys on. You're also planning on losing your 'virginity' to Gladiolus. Prompto has always encouraged you to follow your heart, and his support means the world to you. However, when you're told some rather devastating news about Gladiolus pertaining to his relationship status, you're not sure how much you're going to enjoy your vacation anymore.Lucky your best friend Prompto is around to pick up the pieces!





	We Found Love in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth and last instalment (for not) of the Virgin Reader series! Apologies for how long this took for me to write-- Prompto is not a character that comes easy to me unfortunately! But I persevered ^.^ I hope you Fantast Friends enjoy this piece :)
> 
> Please check out my writing blog: ashwritesfantasies.tumblr.com for more writing and updates if you please <3

It was time for a holiday.

You smiled at your hefty bank balance, accumulated over four months of hard work and ridiculous hours of over-time. Having worked in Reception and Administrative Duties for the Citadel, your pay was quite handsome. Still, you wanted to make this short vacation memorable for everyone who you planned to be involved. 

“Y/N, whatcha smiling at your phone all goofy-like for?”

A grin immediately stretched itself across your lips as you turned to greet your best friend.

“Prompto! You finished your shift early?” You meant for that to come out as a statement, but your puzzled tone had it come out as a question. Prompto Argentum stood before you, his brilliant straw-blond hair styled in it’s usual careful way. He wore a plain black training t-shirt and black slacks, having been told that his Crownsguard uniform wasn’t going to be in until a couple of days before he was due out with Prince Noctis on his diplomatic trip to Altissia in a few months’ time. 

Prompto mirrored your grin right back on his own lips, his arm reaching out to place his hand on your shoulder. You didn’t think much of his casual touch, and simply moved along with him as he led you down the long main hallway of the Citadel’s ground floor. 

“It wasn’t really an assigned shift. It was an informal meeting of sorts— you know, about the thing.” Prompto turned his face towards your own and winked in a conspiratorial fashion. You caught onto the reason for his unnatural tone and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips. Smiling, you shrugged Prompto’s arm off your shoulders and nodded in gratitude.

“So, they’re all free next weekend? And they can take Friday off?” You asked, the hope for an affirmative answer clear in your tone.

Prompto let out an airy laugh and gazed straight ahead as he nodded, “Yup! Noct, Iggy and Gladio are all keen on a holiday. Ignis especially, believe it or not!” Prompto practically chirped as the two of you walked side by side towards the Citadel’s main entrance.

You cheered quietly, absolutely delighted by Prompto’s news. Latching onto his arm, you didn’t think much of the contact as you hugged him for a short moment, “Excellent! Prompto, this is it! I can finally do something nice for all of us—!”

“You’re always doing nice things for us though!” Prompto interjected gently, mirth in his tone as he gazed down at you clinging to his arm. You laughed in turn and shrugged, letting go of Prompto’s arm to shove him away from you in playful jest.

“It might seem that way to you, my friend, but I think you feel that way because I’m the nicest to you.” You laughed, your footsteps light and your heart soaring as you began to plan your big surprise for the boys who practically took you on as one of their own. Your mind somehow remained stuck on the idea of making Gladiolus Amicitia happy in particular, and you found your cheeks growing warm at the idea. Shy all of a sudden, you turned towards Prompto and smiled uncertainly. “H-hey?” 

Prompto hummed, “Yeah?”

Sighing, you tugged on the short sleeve of Prompto’s shirt. “You think Gladio will appreciate this? I’m not being annoying by doing this, right?” You asked, self-doubt suddenly speaking for you.

A few silent moments passed between you and Prompto before you felt the blond take your hand in his. His grasp was firm and warm as he held onto your hand, squeezing it gently as he tugged you along with him.

“Definitely not annoying, Y/N. Trust me— Gladio would be a fool not to appreciate this amazing gift—!”

“I’m going to tell him how I feel on our vacation next weekend.” You blurted out. Prompto’s grip on your hand tightened minutely before he let go of you. You bit your lip and looked up at your best friend through your lashes, waiting for him to tell you that you were out of your mind.

Instead, you heard him let out a soft sigh. You looked up at Prompto and found him smiling down at you, a lonely fondness in his cornflower blue eyes. You felt you heart fumble in its steady beat for a quick second— yet you dismissed the feeling as one borne out of nerves.

Prompto nodded at you, his smile growing bright, almost enough to light up the countless freckles scattered upon his boyishly handsome face. 

“I’ll be rooting for ya!”

You immediately beamed at Prompto’s cheer and raised your hand for a customary hi-five. Prompto’s palm met yours and you laughed, your heart full and your mind at ease.

“I love you Prompto! You’re the best!” You cheered.

Prompto laughed weakly, his hand finding your head as he ruffled your hair gently. “I love you too, Y/N.”

————

With all the arrangements made for your vacation with the boys, you texted them all with the proposition of an all expenses paid long-weekend trip to the Galdin Quay Resort. Ignis, of course, had been the first one to reply via phone call.

“Y/N! I cannot accept this from you—!”

“Why not Ignis?” You sighed into your phone, a knowing smile tugging on your lips. “You guys are always treating me to trips like this all the time; I wanted to do something nice for all of you for a change.”

“You could very well use that money for something more practical and self-serving, Y/N. I am not opposed to a weekend of relaxation, however I would feel incredibly rude in taking your offer with no recompense on my part!” Ignis explained, sounding conflicted over the phone. 

You responded with a laugh, “Then write me an I.O.U and meet me in front of Noctis’ apartment with the Regalia at 7AM sharp, okay?”

“The Regalia?” Ignis sounded puzzled.

“I’ve always wanted to go for a ride in that sexy car,” you waggled your eyebrows as you spoke, knowing full well Ignis couldn’t see you. Regardless, you startled a laugh from the usually stern advisor.

“Very well then. And please, Y/N. At least allow us to indulge you with a few gifts on this joyous occasion. I will not take no for an answer, good day to you.” Ignis spoke quickly and articulately, his tone leaving no room for argument. He didn’t let you get any words in before he hung up on you.

You were left staring at your hand set, with a bewildered smile stretched across your lips. “Wow, that one’s a character all on his own…” you laughed softly to yourself. You moved to put your phone down when your screen lit up with a text message from Ignis Scientia.

Snorting with mirth, you picked your phone up and quickly read the message.

‘Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto will be in attendance for the event you graciously arranged for us all. I thank you for your kindness, Y/N. I do hope things work out for you on this trip.— Ignis.’

You blushed at the clear connotation behind Ignis’ words. So he knew about your crush on Gladiolus as well?

Shaking your head, you cleared your throat and turned back to your work. With a determined glint in your gaze, you powered through your work well past your designated work hours; focused completely on doing the best work you could do to truly earn the vacation you had booked for yourself and the boys. You couldn’t help but glance at the calendar on you computer display. One three days remained until Friday. Cheering internally, you pushed on with your work, a smile on your face as you planned your confession to Gladiolus Amicitia in your mind.

It was going to be absolutely perfect. 

Besides, you had your best friend’s blessings. If Prompto supported you, then truthfully, you could do anything.

You found yourself smiling at the thought of Prompto as you worked into the night. 

‘I better be really nice to him, just like he deserves.’ You said to yourself, making a promise out of it then and there.

After all, Prompto Argentum truly deserved the best.

————

You were having lunch with Prompto out in the Citadel Courtyard the next day when the shadow of an imposing figure washed over the both of you. Having already bitten into your sandwich, you tilted your head up to address the looming figure with bread still stuffed in your mouth.

“Excuse me, you’re blocking our sun— oh h-hello!” You ripped the sandwich out of your mouth and threw it onto your lap, promptly trying to chew the bread in your mouth as fast as you could. Prompto let out a short laugh and clasped you non-too-gently on the back.

“Hey big guy— join us! We just started on lunch,” Prompto nudged you with the tips of his fingers as he spoke to Gladiolus. You sidled close to Prompto, suddenly feeling incredibly out of your element as Gladiolus shrugged his broad shoulders and sat down right on your other side. “Y/N makes the best sandwiches on Eos!” Prompto bragged.

Embarrassed, you picked your sandwich up and ripped a piece to the crust off before lobbing it Prompto’s way. It hit him harmlessly on his knee. Your shoulders deflated as you let out a sigh and bravely turned to Gladiolus, who was looking at you with humoured expectation written all over his handsome face. Feeling almost breathless at the sight of him so close, you gulped and offered him the other half of your sandwich. 

“Hungry?” Your voice came out soft as you spoke to Gladio, and never before in your life had you wanted to choke on a salivated piece of bread until that very moment. You sounded like you had no confidence in yourself— you probably sounded incredibly lame or scared. Not wanting Gladiolus to think you to be a wimp of any sort, you puffed your chest up and thrust the sandwich at the prince’s shield. “Eat!” You had meant for that last bit to come out in a playful manner, but you ended up sounding much too aggressive.

Gladiolus stared at you with his eyebrow quirked upwards for a short few moments before he let out a light chuckle. “Enthusiastic as always, Y/N. Give it here, I’m starving!” He took the sandwich from your hand with a smile and bit into it, shutting his eyes and humming pleasantly. Finishing his bite, he opened his eyes to reveal twinkling amber orbs. He nodded at you, approval clear on his expression. “Delicious— Prompto knows what he’s talking about!” Gladiolus winked at you as he took another bite of your home made sandwich. 

Your cheeks grew hot at Gladiolus’ praise and you averted your gaze, completely missing the way Prompto let out a soft sigh while your mind was off with the fairies. You day dreamed about how great your ultimate confession to Gladiolus would be for a few extended moments before Gladio’s voice cut through to your conscious mind. Your head immediately shot up and you blinked at him with confusion in your expression, having entirely missed everything he’d just said to you. Sheepish, you rubbed the back of your neck.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that!” You laughed nervously. Gladiolus remained patient with you as he crumpled the plastic wrapper that had previously been around the sandwich he just ate. He fiddled with the plastic as he leaned towards you slightly. Your whole body grew tense as his pleasant cologne wafted into your nose and proceeded to short-circuit every fibre of your being. 

You were well and truly a mess for Gladiolus Amicitia. 

You forgot the whole world when he was near.

“That’s okay,” Gladio began, “I was just saying how cool it is of you to have planned a weekend trip for us all.” He smiled warmly at you, and your heart fluttered lightly in your chest at his pleased expression. 

You nodded quickly, acknowledging his praise immediately. “N-no worries! I mean, it’s the least I can do for you guys, you know?” You managed to stutter out as your eyes remained locked onto his earnest gaze. Gladiolus grinned at you and rubbed his upper arm, his fingers blocking the sight of his impressive feathers of his eagle tattoo.

“And Galdin Quay too? My girlfriend works there and, boy, it’s not cheap!” 

You continued smiling, though you felt your heart drop into the pit of your stomach as your brain rushed to comprehend exactly what your long-time crush had just said to you. You tasted lead in your mouth as you stared at Gladiolus’ face grow happier and happier as he went off on a tangent about his… girlfriend.

“I haven’t been able to see her in the longest time! We’ve both been so busy with work, there was just no time to meet each other with so much happening and all,” Gladio sighed. He raised his gaze to meet yours, his expression suddenly bashful as he leaned in closer and pulled you into a warm hug. You remained stock still as he held you, his cologne suddenly too overwhelming, inducing a headache that you couldn’t afford to have. You had so much work to do before leaving for Galdin Quay.

Before taking Gladiolus Amicitia right to his girlfriend.

“You have a girlfriend?” Prompto’s voice startled you as he finally broke his silence. You turned towards Prompto so quickly you thought you had whiplash. His eyes flickered to your face briefly before switching back to focusing on Gladio, confusion washed over his boyishly handsome features. “Since when?” Prompto asked, his tone incredulous.

You slowly turned back to Gladiolus, your heart burning within the stifling flames of heart break and unfounded betrayal. How long had you wanted a man who was already spoken for? 

Gladiolus suddenly laughed, sounding genuinely embarrassed and wonderfully happy all at the same time. His expression grew dreamy as he stared off into the tree grass the three of you were settled upon. 

“It’s almost been a year, but we decided to keep it under wraps until the time was right—.”

“When is the time ever right?” You asked. You hadn’t meant to sound so bitter, but you couldn’t help yourself as you quickly realised that your careful planning, and all your hard work were practically for naught. Gladiolus Amicitia was already with a woman who he so genuinely loved with all his heart. You could just tell by the way Gladiolus spoke of this special woman that she had truly settled herself into his big, warm heart. 

And you?

You forced a smile onto your face and challenged yourself to look Gladiolus right in the eyes as you uttered your next words. “I think now is the best time to take action on anything that’s important to you, you know?” You hated the way your voice began to waver as you spoke, but you didn’t dare stop while you were on a roll. You felt Prompto shift beside you, and even heard him whisper your name in that perpetually concerned tone he used with you when he was worried about you, but you didn’t stop. You couldn’t stop. “I mean, I waited a really long time to tell someone how I felt. I did a lot of planning, and I wanted the moment of my confession to be absolutely perfect. All for nothing, though…” you trailed off, afraid that your voice would hitch as you felt a sudden onslaught of tears threatening to consume you.

All for nothing. All your over time… all your hard work… all your planning and consideration and efforts— all for nothing. Another woman already held a place in Gladiolus Amicitia’s heart; you had lost your chance. Possibly for good.

“What do you mean? Come on Y/N! Chin up,” Gladiolus appealed. He took your chin between his thumb and forefinger and raised your head enough so that he was looking right into your eyes. His facial expression grew serious as he regarded you with a mix of sorrow and confidence in his amber eyes. “You’re a kind, intelligent, amazing and resourceful woman. Guys would trip over their feet to have you by their side!”

“He’s right, you know…” Prompto affirmed from beside you. “I know a guy who’s been doing just that for years now—.”

Hearing Prompto’s words, you suddenly felt annoyed. Irrationally so. You bit the inside of your lip and forced another smile onto your lips and felt bold enough to pat Gladiolus on the shoulder. “Well, I’m glad you boys enjoyed lunch! It’s almost the end of lunch break so I’m going to head on back to get into work again. I can’t wait to meet your girlfriend Gladiolus— I need a girl pal to hang out with during our vacation anyways!” You hoped that you cheer didn’t sound too fake as you stood and brushed your slacks for any clinging grass.

Slightly confused, Gladiolus returned your smile as his gaze flickered between you and Prompto. “Uh, okay? Don’t work yourself too hard, you hear? I don’t want my favourite administration officer to burn herself out, okay?” The concern in Gladiolus Amicitia’s voice was too much to bear as your heart clenched in complete internal agony.

“I-I’ll walk you back to your office, Y/N—.” Prompto began, only for you to immediately turn on him with a strong glare in your eyes. You wanted to be mad at someone, and you couldn’t possibly dare be mad at Gladiolus. So Prompto bore the brunt of your heartbroken aggression.

“Don’t bother Prompto. I’ll be fine.” You said, your tone clipped. You promptly turned on your heel and walked back towards your office, not caring in that moment to turn back to see Gladiolus and Prompto’s reactions to your sudden brusqueness.

Prompto stared after you, his eyes watery. He stood up carefully, his eyes downcast and his heart heavy as Gladiolus clasped his shoulder in a friendly gesture of support. “She’s acting kinda weird. Do you know what’s up with her?” Gladiolus asked Prompto, genuine concern evident in his tone for his friend. 

Prompto wanted desperately to tell Gladiolus exactly what was up. Still, he knew he had no right to do so. That was a story for you to tell him. So Prompto shrugged and averted his gaze as he lied to his friend. 

“I dunno big guy— maybe she’s just been working too hard lately?”

Gladiolus sighed, “You look like a kicked puppy, Prompto. When are you going to tell her how you feel? You heard the woman— now’s a good time to take action on things that are important to you. Y/N’s really important to you, isn’t she?” Gladiolus asked, his tone gruff as he let go of Prompto’s shoulder.

The shorter man sighed and shook his head, his fists clenched as he so desperately held himself back from unleashing all his held in frustration at Gladiolus. He wanted to tell the shield about how much you cared for him, and about how heartbroken you were probably feeling knowing that you have pined after a man who was already happily in a relationship. 

And… all the while, the person whose love had grown from the love of a young boy to the love of a grown man— he stood lonely right by your side through it all. Prompto hated seeing you so hurt, knowing that if he was just granted a small chance with you— he would show you just how happy a place the world could be if only you chose to be by his side. Prompto wanted to be so much more than your best friend, but still… being your best friend was a blessing all on its own. 

Prompto knew every one of your secrets, and you know almost everything about him as well. 

Only two secrets remained. One being a secret he held close to him, inked deep into his skin, too scared to ever reveal in the event he would be cast out not only by you, but by the the rest of the world as well. And the other being a secret that he didn’t care utter lest he lost you.

Yet, Prompto knew deep in his heart, the secret love that he held for you— the love that crossed all bounds of platonic relations between a man and a woman—had the very real potential of ruining everything he cherished about his special relationship with you. He didn’t want to lose your friendship…

… but he knew that if he remained your friend, he would miss out on being your chosen.

Prompto sighed, staring after your retreated back wistfully as Gladiolus’ words of departure landed on deaf ears. 

It was time to make a decision. 

It was time to be brave and tell you exactly how he felt about you; all the possible consequences be damned.

———— 

The morning of the trip had arrived quickly, and you were exhausted. You worked hard, well into the early hours of the morning before you retired back to your apartment to get a few hours of shut eye before the trip. At least, that had been your intention. You couldn’t stop your mind from wandering over to the dangerous thoughts of Gladiolus Amicitia and the delightful little ‘what if’ scenarios that came with the thoughts.

If Gladiolus had not been in a committed relationship, you could have carried out your plan of mass seduction throughout your holiday weekend. You had bought yourself a cute little red bikini set that you felt accentuated your body in an almost sensuous way. You wanted Gladiolus to notice you and only you on the trip, and had shopped for your outfits in accordance to that goal. You had packed lovely summer dresses and flattering summer-themed outfits into your holiday bag in order to impress Gladiolus— you felt incredibly stupid for doing so. In fact, if Gladiolus were to compliment you at all during the trip, you felt that you would pray for the sand to swallow you into a far-away void from which you could never be retrieved. Not to mention the other stupid thing you had purchased on impulse and had packed for practice.

Astrals, you were so embarrassed.

You waited outside your apartment building, unable to stop yourself from biting your lip out of nerves as you waited for Ignis to arrive in the Regalia. Five minutes until seven, true to his word, Ignis Scientia pulled up in front of your apartment with Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus in tow. You took care not to look directly at Gladiolus as your body automatically moved forward towards the car. 

A few days ago, you would have been incredibly excited about being anywhere close to the Regalia— let along being given the opportunity to ride in it— but at the current moment you couldn’t find an ounce of enthusiasm within you. You made your way to Noctis’ side of the back seat and waited for him to scoot over towards Gladiolus.

He didn’t.

Noctis instead scooted off the seat altogether and gestured for you to get in between himself and Gladiolus. At this moment, you panicked as your eyes met Gladiolus’ on the other side of the back seat. You didn’t want to sit right beside the man who had unknowingly broken your heart without even knowing. Though it wasn’t his fault, you still loathed the idea of sitting beside Gladiolus and being so close to him when he was already committed. You didn’t want to think impure things of him anymore— yet that was an impossible feat all on its own.

You had dreamt about Gladiolus Amicitia for the longest time. His hands as hot as the molten lava on Ravatough, gliding so easily over your trembling body. His hips pressed against yours, a tell-tale hardness hinting at the pleasure that was soon to come. Your virgin body so ready to please the man who took up the entirety of your mind on a daily basis…

“Y/N?” Prompto’s voice snapped you out of your reverie, and your eyes widened as your gaze locked with Prompto’s. He looked tired— almost as tired as you felt. His smile remained intact, as per usual, but those eyes… those eyes told the true story of his heart. They always had.

“Hm?” You hummed softly.

Prompto’s smile finally reached his tired blue eyes as he continued to look your way. “I kinda want to see the beach and make it in time for lunch so…?” Prompto gestured for you to get into the backseat with his hand. He waved his ever-present camera your way with the other, “I’ve gotta get a picture of us all at the beach as well, so we just have to get there before it gets dark—!”

A playful glare found its way into your eyes as you got lost in Prompto’s banter. Why was it that Prompto’s easy way with words could whisk you away into a time and space that felt so much simpler than real life? It was always like this with Prompto— he always made you feel so safe.

“Fine, fine! Can’t let a girl be a little tired, huh? I barely slept last night, so can you blame me for being so out of it?” You told him a masked truth, hoping hard that no one would question you further about your lack of sleep. 

A gently nudge on between your shoulders had you glancing over your shoulder at Noctis, who looked a little flustered at the sudden attention. He sighed in exasperation and pushed you gently once more. “Come on, Y/N— Prompto’s not gonna shut up until you get in. The sooner you’re in, the sooner we can both nap. Freaking seven in the morning pick up…” Noctis grumbled, rubbing at his eyes with a closed fist. You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the sleepy prince. Mentally gathering resolve, you nodded and moved into the back seat and scooted into the middle seat before you could psyche yourself out. Gladiolus’ body heat felt cosy beside you in the cool morning air. Taking a deep breath as Noctis threw himself back into his original seat, you occupied yourself with greeting Ignis and thanking him for the ride whilst pointedly looking anywhere but Gladiolus’ direction.

However, Gladiolus seemed to tire of your silent treatment very quickly. “Mornin’ Y/N,” he greeted.

You felt your heart skip a beat at his deep tone rumbling so pleasantly right beside you. Gathering courage, you willed yourself to act normal for at least a few minutes as you turned to address your heartbreaker. “Morning!”

Gladiolus’ slight frown immediately spread into a smile across his lips. You felt his arm move, and then felt warmth around your own shoulders. Your body tensed up, and Gladiolus immediately squeezed at your shoulders gently feeling your sudden strain. 

“Relax— you didn’t get much sleep last night huh?” You nodded, unable to really say anything else for fear of your voice giving away just how nervous he made you. Gladiolus chuckled softly and pulled you towards him, so that your head was almost resting on his shoulder. “We’ve got a bit of a drive yet, so I suggest you take a nap.” Gladiolus must have seen the way your eyes widened in absolute shock at his suggestion because he laughed a little louder and reached over with his other hand to tweak your nose playfully. “It’s okay, really! Iris always sleeps well on my shoulder. Might as well lend my top quality services to my other little sis, right?”

Little… sis?

You felt your heart shatter abysmally once more as your brain processed the true meaning of his words. His sentiments towards you were made very clear in that one statement— he loved you. But like a sister.

It was sheer pride that kept you from bursting into tears right there and then. Your embarrassment threatened to over-take your rational thought as you fought within yourself to remain calm and collected. You thanked whatever Astrals watched over you as a surprisingly cute laugh spilled from your lips in response to his words.

“Well then, I can’t say no to such quality service! Don’t mind if I do!”

With your head rested against Gladiolus’ shoulder, you worked hard within yourself to calm your mind. You shut your eyes and let the sheer volume of your thoughts drown out the idle conversation happening between the others in the car. 

In that moment, as you leaned into Gladiolus Amicitia’s shoulder and drifted into an uneasy slumber, you had never felt so far away from your crush as you currently did. Gladiolus’ cologne wafted into your nose, and it was simply a smell that was re-encoded into your mind to mean ‘brother’. Gladiolus’ strong arm around your shoulders felt like the hold of a familial protector. Even the side of his head briefly resting across the top of your hair quickly felt like the affectionate nuzzle of a doting brother.

Confusion and emptiness filled you, though a bitter residual of happiness settled deep inside you as you realised something very important: you earned a place in Gladiolus Amicitia’s heart in a very different, but equally wonderful way.

He considered you his family.

That was pretty important.

For the first time since finding out Gladiolus Amicitia couldn’t be yours in a romantic way, you smiled knowing that you were his in all senses of familial bond except blood. 

The tension left your shoulders, and your nerves flew away with the passing breeze as you came to terms with the fact that, maybe, you had to wait a little longer for your other half to appear in your life.

Little did you know, your other half was sitting in the passenger seat fighting off his own private fit of jealous agony a mere few feet away.

————

“Ah, welcome to Galdin Quay! My name’s Willow—Gladiolus you’re actually here!”

You couldn’t help the way your heart dropped as you caught sight of the gorgeous blonde haired, tan skinned woman running up to the Regalia to greet you and the boys. Noctis shifted from his deep slumber beside you and let out a loud yawn before scratching the back of his neck.

“Thanks for doing this, Y/N. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Gladio so happy,” you turned your gaze back to Gladiolus and Willow as they embraced each other happily. Willow clung to Gladiolus for a few moments, truly looking like she was savouring the long-last physical contact for all it was before she abruptly pushed Gladiolus’ hulking form away from her. Jumping back, Willow stuck her tongue out a bewildered looking Gladiolus before she placed her hands on her hips and whirled around to face the rest of the new arrivals; including yourself.

“Now, who’s Y/N? I gotta steal her for a bit while you handsome men go take all your stuff to the Grand Suite—!”

“Oh Astrals, Y/N, the Grand Suite?” Ignis paused in his movements towards the Regalia’s carrier, his eyebrows raised impossibly high as he shook his head in disbelief. His gaze briefly flickered between you and Gladiolus, and you noticed how a sad glint remained in his sea foam eyes as he regarded you. “You truly spoil us Y/N. I only wish you enjoy this holiday as much as you deserve,” Ignis’ small smile directed your way had you feeling warm from deep inside. You smiled back and nodded, intent on responding back with warm words of your own. However, before you could even think of anything to say, Willow approached you and linked her long, tone arm through yours.

She tugged you away with a soft laugh that sounded so incredibly genuine, you couldn’t help but like her despite knowing who she was.”You guys can thank her after I steal her for the day!” You couldn’t stop yourself as you turned to face Willow with a bewildered look on your face. Willow simply winked at you and tugged you away from your friends, her sandals clacking along the wooden bridge that led to the main resort complex. “I’ve been so hard at work with my marketing videos for this place that I haven’t even had the chance to go do any girl things, you know?” 

You blinked at Willow and shook your head, feeling dumb and at a loss for words. What did one say to a beautiful woman who had less than 24 hours ago unknowingly destroyed your whole holiday? “Uh—?”

“— I thought it would be super cool if I could do these things with you, Y/N! I feel like I’ve known you for ages, with all the cool stuff Gladio tells me about you!” Willow smiled brightly at you and tugged you further along towards the spa area, where six straw beds were laid out spaciously— the Galdin Quay Spa Specialists dressed in red shirts and black slacks ever-ready to ease all your pains and worries away with their special brand of magic. Beside you, Willow halted to a stop and waved her free arm energetically towards an elderly woman towards the back of the spa area. “Jayne, she’s here! My friend’s here!”

You shot the overly enthusiastic Willow a confused look. 

Since when had the two of you decided on being friends?

The old woman— Jayne— clapped as she let out a delighted laugh, “Ah, Y/N! Willow and Gladiolus told me all about how you worked very hard to treat your friends to this trip! Willow was in tears when she heard she was going to be seeing her Gladiolus this weekend. It is not often the young man gets to make a trip down here, you see? I am ever so grateful to your selfless act, Y/N. And as a token of my appreciation, I would be honoured to treat you to my very special massage special!”

Taken aback by Jayne’s enthusiasm, you physically took a step backwards and shook your head. “O-oh, no! It’s not that big of a deal… please don’t go out of your way to do this for me—.”

Willow suddenly pulled you forward with incredible strength, and you almost tripped forward. Finding your footing, you had no choice but to follow Willow as she set a determined pace towards the spa stations that had clearly been set up for the both of you.

“I won’t take no for an answer, Y/N! You deserve some pampering,” Willow laughed, though her hold on you was firm. She didn’t move away from you until you were settled down on the massage table. Satisfied when you were laying flat on your back with half a facial mask applied onto your skin, Willow moved to take her place on her own massage table. Another attendant hurried on over to begin her treatment. You heard Willow let out a sigh of relief as her treatment began. You began to relax slightly as the gentle touches of Jayne’s experienced hands when your blood immediately ran cold at Willow’s next uttered words.

“I know about your crush on Gladio, Y/N.”

Your fists immediately clenched at your sides, and you felt tears pricking at your eyes under your shut eyelids. Opening your mouth to apologise, you croaked out unintelligible syllables, only for Willow to let out a nervous laugh.

“I won’t lie— I was scared I would lose Gladiolus to you. Every time he spoke about you, I could hear the genuine happiness in his voice over the phone. He told me all these wonderful things about you, and he even said that if things were different, then maybe he might have nabbed you all for himself…” your heart beat fast in your chest as you heart Willow’s breath hitch in the midst of her shocking spiel. You had never known the extent to which Gladiolus even acknowledged your existence.

To know that he had been speaking to his girlfriend about his own fantasy “what ifs” made you feel slightly uneasy. Sure, you liked Gladiolus a lot. However you didn’t want to be the reason for someone else’s heart break. Your felt a heavy sensation in your chest, dropping down into the pit of your stomach as Willow continued speaking.

“He really loves you a lot, Gladiolus…” you opened your eyes and tilted your head in Willow’s direction, eyes widening as you realised that Willow was staring right at you with bittersweet tears in her light grey orbs. “And more than just being my boyfriend, he will always be my best friend. He tells me everything, Y/N. He asks me for advice on everything. He asked me what he should do about his feelings for you—.”

You couldn’t remain quiet through Willow’s speech. “H-he had feelings for me?” A shocked gasp escaped your lips.

Your eyes remained glued on Willow’s as she nodded, “Absolutely. He loves you so much, he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. There was a point where I told him to tell you how he feels. I didn’t like seeing him so conflicted, and I didn’t want to be the reason he was unhappy. I didn’t want to be the person who held him back from his happiness—.”

“But he clearly loves you a lot Willow…” you interjected, sitting up slightly to address the blonde beauty, only to get a scolding tap on the forehead from Jayne. You laid back down, tearing your gaze from Willow as Jayne gently instructed you to shut your eyes and relax as she worked her magic. You concentrated on the gentle waning pressure of Jayne’s fingertips on you temples and scalp as Willow let out a soft laugh.

“He’s got a lot of love in that big heart of his. He cares a lot about his friends too— he was worried about Prompto.” Willow confessed. You fought the urge to shoot upwards, confusion marring your facial features as you raised your eyebrows. You didn’t have to voice your confusion as Willow continued on. “Prompto’s always been by your side. And he’s your best friend too, right?”

You cracked your eyes open and nodded at Willow. You weren’t surprised to see her looking at you with a soft expression on her striking features. “He’s my very best friend and he knows everything about me. He’s always cheering for me and he’s always encouraging me to do things that make me happy,” you sighed and shook your head— a disbelieving laugh escaping your parted lips as you pictured Prompto’s half-hearted smiles whenever you spoke to him about your crush on Gladiolus. 

Jayne took a moment to retrieve some soothing oils for your back and leg massage, giving you an opportunity to face Willow, one simple question burning in your mind.

“Prompto’s always told me that I should follow my heart. He’s always told me that any man would be lucky to call me their girlfriend. He… he never said anything though. Why didn’t he say anything to me about this?” You asked, your tone of voice filtering through unadulterated incredulity. Your heart hammered hard inside your chest as a light warmth overtook your body, a genuine sense of comfort causing your whole body to relax as a surprised yet happy laugh escaped your lips. “Prompto?” You asked, your voice taking on a much more timid candour.

Willow smiled softly and blinked slowly, nodding gently as she took in the surprised elation on your face. “Gladiolus wouldn’t lie— not if it has anything to do with your happiness in the long term. He only backed off because he knows that Prompto loves you more than he loves himself,” the Willow shook her head and then threw you a playful wink. “I’m kinda jealous, really. I mean, you got yourself a hottie. He looks eager to please too, if you know what I mean?” Willow waggled her perfectly thick eyebrows at you, and you couldn’t stop yourself from blushing at her naughty insinuation.

“W-what?! No! Oh my Astrals! WILLOW!” You shrieked as you suddenly couldn’t get the image of Prompto’s grinning face staring up at you from between your parted legs out of your mind. You shook your head quickly, your cheeks growing hot at the first real conscious lewd thoughts you had ever had of your best friend Prompto Argentum.

Willow giggled mischievously on the massage table beside you. “I think you and Prompto could be really good together. Being in a relationship with your best friend… it’s something special. You just need to be brave and take that leap into the unknown. Gladiolus and I though,” Willow paused, just long enough for you to open your eyes up again to meet her sincere stare, “we just know you and Prompto are something special. Two of the most compassionate people Gladiolus knows getting together— I can’t wait to celebrate!” Willow cheered enthusiastically.

You couldn’t help but laugh along with Willow as your mind raced with all the new information she had just provided you with. Gladiolus had once thought about pursuing a relationship with you. Willow had given him her blessing. Gladiolus stopped himself because he wanted you and Prompto to be together. And Prompto…

A smile spread over your lips as you thought more and more about being Prompto’s girl friend.

It wouldn’t be so bad.

In fact…

It wouldn’t be bad at all.

————

The next couple of days had been littered with time spent with the boys, and also time exclusively spent with Willow. It only took you a few hours with Willow Tiadre at the spa, and time spent here and there during beach walks and idle moments late in the evening for the two of you to grow closer together. Any lingering malicious thought Willow’s way from your end was completely erased, and you found yourself genuinely happy at the sight of Willow and Gladiolus having a good time together.

“Babe, come on! I’m beginning to think you were more excited about Y/N coming around here than me,” you turned your gaze towards Gladiolus and promptly burst into laughter alongside Willow at the clear pout that was set on his lips. 

You made a face at your ex-crush, “Your face looks kinda gross like that. Willow, you better go spend some time with him before his face gets stuck like that—.”

“Hey!” Gladiolus protested, though there was a humoured glint in his gaze. Willow made his way to Gladiolus’ side and he immediately wrapped a gentle arm around her smaller frame. He shot you a pointed look, his gaze flickering towards your best friend who was the last remaining person seated in the common lounge area of the resort. “It’s getting late, so Wills and I are gonna hit the sack.” Gladiolus suddenly waggled his eyebrows at you, and Willow giggled as she rubbed a small hand over her boyfriend’s defined abs. “I’ll give you and lover boy here a little alone time—.”

You almost squawked indignantly as you flailed for Gladiolus and Willow to be quiet with a finger to your lips. “Shhhh! You guys are so damn annoying, you know that?” You hissed, shooting the attractive couple a glare.

Willow snorted and leaned in towards you, cupping her hand over her mouth as she whispered to you, “Prompto’s curious about that toy you brought along with you.” 

You stopped breathing as Willow mentioned your toy. That toy.

The one you were going to practice with before your plan of losing your ‘real’ virginity to none other than Gladiolus Amicitia. 

“I gotta say, the thought of you using that on yourself to get ready for me… OUCH!” Gladiolus cried out in shock as Willow pointedly pinched him on the bicep. He immediately shot Willow an apologetic look as she frowned at him in disapproval. You felt your cheeks heat up in regretful embarrassment as you raised your gaze to smile apologetically at Willow. She caught your expression and immediately shook her head, a small smile on her own lips.

“He’s gotta stop being such a pervert. You have to lose your virginity in a wholesome way before we get to the whole ‘private swinger party’ proposals. Right, Gladdy?” Willow winked at you, and you bit the inside of your lip, confused yet excited by the prospect of their naughty insinuation. 

Gladiolus rumbled out a low laugh— and you supposed that there was still a significant part of you that still wanted him in the most carnal of ways as the sound sent pleasant tingles up and down your body. “Right. So go get him Y/N. He’s waited so long for you. And by the looks of the toy… you’re more than ready for the real thing, huh?”

You gulped, a warm fire spreading within you at the borderline raunchy dirty talk being exchanged between yourself, Gladio and his girlfriend Willow. Lost in trying to come up with something equally as arousing towards the couple, you were interrupted rather shockingly by the calm voice of your best friend.

“I couldn’t help but, uh, over hear you guys—.”

“That was the point,” Willow grinned, a knowing salacious glint in her grey eyes as her gaze flickered between you and Prompto. “Now, as much as I want to stay and watch you two get wild with each other, I’ll let you have your privacy. Here,” Willow produced a glittery chocobo key chain from her pocket and threw it your way. You caught the keys, mostly out of fear of getting lightly maimed in the face, and stared at the two keys on the ring. Utterly confused, you looked up at Gladiolus and Willow, who simply shared a pleased look between each other before answering your unasked question. “They’re keys to my ocean-view office. It will afford you two a little privacy for the night.”

Before you could even begin to make sense of what was going on, you felt Prompto’s familiar warmth grasping at your hand. His fingers intertwined naturally with yours, making you feel incredibly calm despite all the confusion. He squeezed your hand in his own and nodded thankfully at the mischievous couple standing before them.

“Thanks guys. Um, just…” suddenly, Prompto turned towards you, and you couldn’t help but stare at his familiar face. You took some time to take in the small micro-changes in his expressions and realised that he seemed to be both nervous and assured all at the same time. It was then that you realised just how broad his shoulders were, and just how defined his arms were in his sleeveless vest. You noticed how beautiful his freckles looked against his pale skin, and you wondered how he would react if he felt your lips against his sun-kissed skin.

“Yes?” You barely managed to whisper, prompting him to continue his thought.

Prompto suddenly laughed and pulled his other arm away from his side. Belatedly you noticed that he was holding something in his hand. Your eyes widened in alarm, and a small squeak left your lips as you quickly realised what it was that Prompto was holding. 

It was your practice dildo.

“Show me what you do with this thing. I want to see,” the way Prompto rasped his request to you had your mouth go dry. Oh Astrals, what on Eos was happening here? You whipped your gaze towards Gladiolus and Willow, who were in the process of slowly backing away from yourself and Prompto. Willow caught your gaze and winked before mouthing ‘you’re welcome’. 

A disbelieving scoff left your lips before you turned back to Prompto. It was then, in the very moment, that you realised that you were in the presence of your best friend. And he was holding your dildo. A dildo that you had used. 

It was in his bare hand.

And he had asked you to use it in front of him.

“If this makes you feel uncomfortable or weird, you really don’t have to do anything with me. We could go on a few dates first and do it all properly—.”

“Since when have we done anything properly?” You found yourself saying before you could really think your words through. A smile found its way on your face and you let out a soft laugh. “This is all kinda sudden, huh?” You shook your head in disbelief. You barely got to spend and one-on-one time with Prompto on this trip— all your time had been spent with either Willow on her own or the whole gang all together. You never got to ask Prompto how he really felt about you, nor did you get to ask him why he encouraged you so much to pursue Gladiolus. You took your chance to ask, “You were so ready to let me go— why?”

You let Prompto gently tug you towards Willow’s private office as he answered your question. He seemed unable to look you in the face as he spoke, so you didn’t pressure him to do so. You knew Prompto to be a naturally timid guy by nature—it had always been that way with him. Sure, he was incredibly friendly and was able to chat excitedly about anything that struck his passions at a mile a minute— but when it came to matters truly important and close to his heart, it took Prompto a while to muster up the right words to explain himself.

Bracing yourself for a long wait, you were surprised when Prompto answered almost immediately.

“I just wanted to see you happy, Y/N.”

A part of you deflated as you quickly began to realise just how selfish you were in light of Prompto’s selfless nature. You squeezed his hand tenderly and sighed, “What about you? Willow told me everything about herself and Gladiolus. If Gladiolus was a dick, then we wouldn’t be here right now, about to do whatever we’re about to do. Doesn’t that scare you—?”

Prompto suddenly turned towards you, and you found yourself held still with a strong grip on your shoulder, his other hand still holding onto that sex toy of yours. It didn’t hurt, but it was firm enough that you wouldn’t be able to escape him without at least a little struggle. Your gaze locked onto his, and you noticed the turbulent emotions characterised mostly by insecurity swimming around in his cornflower blue eyes. Breath hitching at the beautiful sight of your best friend— no… he was truly something more now—you gulped and remained quiet. 

Prompto stared down into your lively gaze and gulped nervously as the emotions that lay suppressed deep within himself finally came to the surface of his consciousness, finally ready to be spoken.

“I was terrified. Look at him, and then look at me! He’s Gladiolus Amiticia. He’s got status. He’s got a name. He’s got riches. He’s got looks. He’s got everything. And he wanted you. You wanted him too, and that was so clear to me day in day out. Everything you did, every good thing you did for us all was motivated by the thought of having Gladio notice you for who you were. For what you were. You’re gorgeous, you’re kind, you’re so giving and you work so damn hard. You’re good at everything that you do—.”

“Not baking,” you interjected, unable to stop yourself despite his serious speech. Prompto choked out a laugh and let go of your shoulder to tweak your nose a little in retribution for the interruption. He watched as you crumpled your nose at him, a small smile appearing on your lips as you continued to listen to him talk.

“— you’re just so amazing and… you deserve the best life can offer.” Prompto sighed and suddenly turned away from you. You caught sight of the way his shoulders trembled as he looked away from you, and your heart felt heavy as you realised just how deeply seated Prompto’s ever-present self-esteem issues were. “I didn’t want you to date me out of pity. I didn’t want you to just settle for me, so I encouraged you with Gladiolus and I swear I had no idea about Willow until you learned about her. If I had known I wouldn’t have been so pushy about you getting with Gladiolus during this trip—.”

“You would have watched me flirt with Gladiolus for this whole trip? Just because you thought it would make me happy?” You suddenly asked, your heart almost bursting with emotion as you began to feel light headed at the realisation of just how much Prompto Argentum put you first before himself.

Your best friend. 

Your guardian angel on Eos. 

Your forever companion.

Prompto Argentum.

He nodded, a single tear escaping his eye as he laughed softly. “Yup. Who would have thought that Willow and Gladiolus would be the ones to practically set us up like— ooft!” 

You rushed at Prompto, readily throwing your arms around his shoulders and neck as your own tears immediately began to fall down your cheeks. How could you have been so blind to his complete and utter love and devotion towards you for so long?

It had been him all along.

He had been your other half all along, and you were too caught up in making Gladiolus yours that you didn’t even think to truly appreciate the immense love Prompto bestowed upon you day in, day out.

“I’m so sorry! Prompto, I should have realised— I should have known!” The words just spilled out of your mouth as you held onto Prompto like a lifeline. You felt his arms wrap around you, and couldn’t help but snort in amusement as you felt the firm silicone material of your dildo partly pressed against your lower back. “How did you get that anyway?” You tried to change the subject, realising that the warm fire in the pit of your stomach began to spread all over your body. You pulled away from Prompto, only for him to grasp at your elbow to keep you in place.

His eyes held a gentle aura within them as he leaned forward and pressed a simple kiss against your forehead. He had kissed you on the cheek and forehead in fleeting moments of comfortable affection before, but this time felt much different that the other times. A smile spread wide against your lips as you shook your head and giggled despite your nervousness.

“It’s not your fault. Besides, you know now and,” Prompto grinned down at you, raising your dildo up and waving the pale ‘skin’ coloured silicone toy up for both of you to see, “Willow gave it to me after she found it under your bed. Naughty Y/N, have you been being a bad girl on holiday? With Willow in the room right there with you?” Prompto’s voice dropped a few octaves as he pulled you towards him. He gestured for you to unlock Willow’s office door, and you complied quickly. 

You licked your lips and watched Prompto as he walked towards the black leather sofa against the wall of Willow’s office. He dropped back onto the sofa and you almost recoiled at the smirk that you observed on his face. He tapped the head of your dildo against his open palm as he watched you stand at the door of the office. 

A nervous laugh slipped past your lips. “What’s with the face?”

“Take your clothes off, Y/N—.”

“Only if you do the same.” You countered Prompto’s soft instructions with your own. His eyes widened at your clear, demanding tone before he laughed and nodded. His hands immediately made their way to the bottom edge of his vest, and he teased you as his fingers lifted the hem slightly to reveal his lithe, tone abdominal muscles.

You visibly licked your lips at the sight and got to work with your own clothes. The two of you made no fanfare of undressing, having known each other so long that you both felt comfortable in your own nudity between each other. You heard Prompto groan as you slipped your panties down your legs, you breasts exposed and nipples perky in the cool sea breeze entering from the open balcony door of Willow’s office. The calm sounds of the lapping sea waves brought you peace as you turned to face Prompto with curious eyes.

Seldom had you seen Prompto shirtless, but whenever you did he was a sight to behold. His smaller stature still brought with it impressive musculature as his intense cardiovascular training over the year showed very well on his body. His thighs were lean and so well proportioned to his calves that you found yourself a little jealous of how pretty they looked despite the dark blond hairs on them. Your mouth watered and you had to gulp the excess saliva away as you finally noticed the way Prompto was rubbing his hard manhood against your dildo.

Noticing your gaze on him, Prompto shot you a hazy smirk. “Same size,” Prompto glanced down at his cock and your dildo pressed together in his hands. You felt yourself grow shaky with nerves as you finally realised that this was really happening.

You were naked in front of Prompto Argentum; the man you trusted the most in this world. You suddenly felt the urge to make him very happy. Gathering your nerves, you stepped forward towards him and boldly reached out for your toy.

“It’s going to go inside me, and you’re going to watch every inch slide inside. You’re going to see the only secret I’ve ever kept from you Prompto. You’re going to watch me be a dirty little slut for you,” you couldn’t believe the deprecating filth coming out of your mouth, but damn did it feel good to say. Prompto’s gaze became incredibly dark at hearing your words and you bit your lip and winked at him as he licked his lips at the sight of you.

“I’m dreaming. Someone’s going to pinch me and I’m going to wake up and you’re still going to be infatuated with Gladiolus and—.” You stopped in your tracks and whirled around, your initial plan of teasing Prompto from a distance thrown right out the open balcony door as you seated yourself right beside Prompto and opened your legs up for him. Your cheeks grew warmed as you felt like your body was acting before your mind could tell it you were being a complete wanton slut for Prompto. It had only been a few days since you found out your best friend had feelings for you, and you were yet to completely remove the salacious thoughts you had for Gladiolus Amicitia from your mind. Still, a fire of sin burned deep with you, and you wanted Prompto to be the first man to feel you around him as you came.

You weren’t a virgin in the traditional sense. Your hymen was not intact, and you knew that you would not bleed with Prompto. You had played with your dildo way too many times for that to be the case. But your first time was still special. You heard that toys could never compare to the real thing, and you had always wanted to feel another’s body against yours.

Knowing that the man who knew you best would be the one to share this first experience with you was incredibly thrilling and humbling at the same time. A fleeting thought had you wanting the whole ordeal to be stretched out; to last for as close to forever as possible. However, seeing Prompto looking at you so hungrily was both so foreign and arousing that you couldn’t hold back any longer.

You grasped Prompto’s free hand, his other hand already slowly working his long, hard cock with languid strokes. You placed the base end of the silicone dildo into Prompto’s palm and helped him close his fingers around it firmly before you gasped his wrist and pulled it towards your entrance.

Glancing up, you noticed Prompto’s jaw dropping as he realised what you were silently asking him to do. “W-what?” It seemed like Prompto had lost a little bit of his seductive charm as he faltered, adorable confusion flittering over his handsome face. “What are you—?”

You licked your bottom lip and shifted closer to Prompto, your legs hung over his lap with your legs spread wide. Taking a deep breath, you focused on the immense need you had for your sexual desires to be addressed in that very moment that you forewent being embarrassed. Besides, Prompto was your best friend— he knew everything about you, except for matters of debauched intimacy. 

Tonight, in Willow’s open office, under the heady influence of the fresh sea breeze and lustful state of your mind, both you and Prompto would learn a lot about each other in the most beautiful, primal sense known to man.

The very thought sent shivers down your spine, along with the naughty sensation of feeling the head of your silicone sex toy gently nudging at your clit. A short whimper left your lips as you guided Prompto’s hand with the grasp you held on his wrist. “D-do it for me… fuck me like this, get me all stretched out for your cock.” You murmured, your breath hitching as you felt Prompto apply pressure to your clit through the dildo.

Prompto’s freckled cheeks were flushed as he leaned in towards you. He flicked his wrist slightly, and you let go of him and placed your hand on his shoulder— moaning as the thicker ridged tip of your trust toy breached your entrance and deliciously stretched your soft walls. You sidled closer to Prompto as he wrapped his free arm around your waist to anchor you to him. 

“Y/N, you’re taking it so well… how many times have you used this thing on yourself? You’re so wet already, like you can’t wait for me to take you,” Prompto whispered into your ear, his lips pressing gentle kisses to your temple as he took care to gently edge more and more of your sex toy into your drenched pussy. The slick sounds of the silicone sliding into your heat had your clit pulsing with pleasure as you let out a soft moan at the sensation of being stretched so carefully.

You arched your back as the ridged tip of the silicone cock brushed against the epicentre of your pleasure. A soft mewl left your lips, Prompto’s name leaving your parted lips like a sensual curse as your breasts surged upwards with your movement— your hips canting slightly as you sought steady friction between the toy and your heated inner walls. 

Prompto watched your body writhe sensually in his hold as he worked the toy inside you, his own arousal pulsing with want. He groaned softly and pulled the dildo out of you, his eyes flickering towards the enticing wetness that glistened over the firm surface of the toy. He wanted to taste you, but he was also feeling impatient as your whines of need grew in frequency.

“I’ve used it while we were on the phone once,” you admitted as Prompto once again brushed against your sweet spot with the dildo. Your admittance seemed to have struck a chord within Prompto as he moved the toy in and out from within your pussy at a quicker pace, inciting headier moans from your parted mouth. “Unnnhhh, y-yes! I fucked myself while you told me about Gladio’s workout routine…” you trailed off, your eyes practically rolling to the back of your head as Prompto pressed your dildo deep inside of you, letting go of the toy and trailing his fingers to your clit as his grip around your waist tightened. 

“Yeah? You’re so dirty… masturbating to the thought of another guy while you’re on the phone with your best friend, huh?” Prompto’s tone of voice sounded so much deeper than it usually did, all the cheer evaporated from it, leaving pure sin in its wake. You whimpered and nodded, which incited more vigorous rubbing against your clit. You squeaked at the incredible sensation as your stretched walls fluttered around the toy seated deep in your pussy.

“Mmm, I’m so fucking dirty,” you agreed breathily, opening your eyes and biting your lip as you blinked up at Prompto through fluttering lashes. “But you know, I won’t need this toy anymore.” Your lips curled into a dark smile as you reached out to finally touch Prompto’s neglected arousal. It felt hot and hard in your hand, the skin surprisingly smooth as you pumped him once in your enclosed fist. “I want you to fuck me, Prompto.”

A gasp left your lips as Prompto’s fingers left your clit. He pulled the toy out from your warm heat and threw it aside, his darkened eyes seemingly on fire as he pulled you fully into his arms and lifted the both of you from the sofa. Not wanting to lose contact with Prompto, you wrapped your legs around his waist, and he hiked you up further on his body, the defined planes of his torso pressing sensually against your softer form. 

His hands wandered everywhere as his lips finally captured yours in a mind blowing kiss. 

Your first real kiss.

Hand tangling into his downy blond hair, you moaned into his mouth and let Prompto dominate the kiss with his tongue laving into your mouth in a sensual dance of possessiveness. You sucked on his tongue, opening your eyes and winking at Prompto when your gazes locked for a fleeting moment— your sensual sucking a teaser of what was to come at a later time in the sexual relationship between yourself and Prompto.

Tonight, though— it was all about making up for lost time. It was all about learning as much as you could about each other in whatever short reprieve the two of you had been afforded by the sinful cupid that was Willow Tiadre. Your hands trailed down Prompto’s finely muscled back, and you felt your own back pressed against a cool surface. You pulled way from the kiss and hissed at the shock of the cold before turning your head to see what it was you were pressed against.

It was the glass window.

You felt your pussy trickle with your arousal at the thought of being taken passionately against a see-through glass window for everyone to see. It was late in the night, and the chances of being seen were quite low, but you enjoyed the fantasy all the same. Prompto smirked against your cheek and pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss against your skin as he rocked his hips against yours, his cock sliding teasingly against your parted pussy lips.

A loud moan escaped you as you arched into Prompto’s touch, impressed and further aroused at Prompto’s strength as he held you up against the glass. 

“Look at me, Y/N.” Prompto whispered.

You glanced into his eyes, your heart fluttering as you felt the tip of his cock pressing so alluringly against your sopping wet entrance. You were more than ready for him; it was all just about when he was going to take you as his own. 

“I’m looking at you—.”

“I love you. I’ve loved you for such a long time, and I can’t believe this is really happening. I hope this will be as good for you as it is for me,” Prompto leaned forward, his sweet words leaving an equally sweet taste against your lips as he kissed you with all the heart and soul he had to offer you.

You clung to his shoulders and couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across your lips as the two of you pulled away from each other’s kiss. Your smile reached your eyes and you nodded, a determined glint in your gaze as you rocked your hips against Prompto, his cock brushing enticingly against your clit.

You wanted him inside you. You wanted him to be the first man to ever claim you.

“I love you too, Prompto. I mean it, and I want nothing more than for you to take me right here, right now. Show me how much you want me, sunshine.”

It was like a string snapped as you found yourself impaled deep with Prompto’s cock. A loud cry of surprise exited your mouth a few seconds late as Prompto buried his head against the crook of your neck and pistoned his hips against yours, completely going to down in your pussy as his cock throbbed with delicious stimulation.

“I want you so bad, you feel so amazing around me Y/N. I’ve imagined this so many times in my mind, and it’s just so fucking perfect right now. You’re so wet and tight around me, like your pussy was made to take my cock, and only my cock. You’re clenching around me so beautifully already— are you going to cum for your man, Y/N?” Prompto’s voice came out in deep, breathy rasps as he fucked you for all he was worth.

His cock hit you in all the right places, brushing so incredibly against your slicked walls. He bounced you on his dick with such rhythmic precision that you felt like you were going to lose your mind. Sex with Prompto Argentum was a whirlwind for sure, and you had never felt so satisfied and safe in your life. He knew everything about you, and somehow knew when he was being too rough, or when he was going too slow. He knew how to read your body, even though it was your first time with him— and that was when you truly realised how special it was to have a lover in a best friend.

Your orgasm crept up on you without any warning, your walls clenching hard around Prompto’s cock. Prompto let out a deep, guttural groan at the feeling, and his arms tightened around you as you trembled almost violently in the throes of your pleasured experience. 

“Oh, oh my Astrals! Fuck, Prompto!” You cursed, amazed and dazed at the same time. Prompto laughed, his voice strained as he held you still. You glanced at his face and noticed how it was flushed with the effort of clearly holding back. Cupping his face in your hand, you pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, concerned. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?”

Prompto bit his lip and looked at you seriously. “Get on your knees.” He stated simply. He gently pulled his hard dick out of your pussy, and you immediately missed the feeling of being filled by him. You observed Prompto’s expression and then looked to his cock as you kneeled before Prompto, your body trembling with anticipation as you quickly realised what he was going to do. HIs fist enclosed around his cock and he began to pump his arousal with needed vigour. His head tipped backwards as he moaned your name uncontrollably as he neared his release.

Shuffling closer, you opened your mouth and stared right at Prompto’s face, watching it contort into an almost pained look of pleasure as the first spurts of his release landed on your face and breasts. You moaned along with him, licking at your lips to get a taste of Prompto. He was salty, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. A giddy feeling overtook you as you realised you had just tasted your best friend’s cum. You felt debauched and incredibly sated in your desire.

Both you and Prompto heaved desperate breaths back into your tired bodies as the adrenaline rush and lust left your bodies. Prompto fell to his knees in front of you and smiled almost bashfully at the sight of your cum covered face and body. 

“Doesn’t it feel weird? I’m sorry for making such a mess on you, I just didn’t want to cum inside you—.”

You laughed and brought your hand up, pointedly keeping your gaze on Prompto’s as you scooped up his cum from your face and licked it off your fingers. You smirked at his awed expression and shrugged nonchalantly. “It was hot. You’re so hot.”

Prompto immediately smirked back at you before offering you a tissue he had just plucked from the tissue box on Willow’s nearby desk. “You’re hotter. You’re beautiful and amazing and so damn incredible… I can’t believe we actually did that!” Prompto suddenly laughed, his tone incredulous as he gazed at you with complete wonder filling his clear eyes.

You smiled and shrugged, a small pang of regret shooting through your heart as you began to realise how much sooner you could have had your happiness if you had only looked right in front of you. “Could have done it much sooner, if I’d had my eyes open earlier.”

Prompto sighed at your words and nodded, bringing a tissue to your breasts and tenderly cleaning the mess he made. You worked on your face, your eyes beginning to fill with happy tears at how good Prompto was to you.

He had always been so good to you.

Your best friend pulled you into his arms, your bare body warmed by his own body heat. He shielded you from the world as you let your tears fall down your cheeks. You felt him kiss the top of your head, and in that moment you knew that you had made the right choice.

He was the one.

“We have all the time in the world to make up for what we missed out on. So don’t worry, okay? I’m gonna stand by you no matter what comes out way in the future Y/N. I’m yours.”

You held Prompto tighter, and let out a joyous laugh as everything worked itself out.

“And I’m yours.”


End file.
